1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to an optical filter switching apparatus of a surveillance device, and particularly to an optical filter switching apparatus having a guiding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Surveillance cameras are widely used in financial institutions or department stores. A high-sensitivity surveillance camera capable of capturing an image at a low light level has recently been put into practical use. Surveillance cameras need to continue monitoring for twenty-four hours. Therefore, it is necessary to use surveillance cameras having a great dynamic range capable of clearly obtaining images during the day and at night. In order to prevent focus distortion, current surveillance cameras are provided with a daytime optical filter and a nighttime optical filter. The filters can be switched with one another whenever day and night change. However, current surveillance cameras are severely noisy, are complicated in construction, and have inferior endurance. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.